


Supernoob Drabbles

by Sakura10594



Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura10594/pseuds/Sakura10594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporary Title. Yet another drabble collection for the Supernoob fandom. (I apologize.) Generally rated K+ but if a chapter needs a higher rating it will be noted. Drabble One: Late Night Studies, Friends, and Coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I've really been itching to write something with these characters but I don't have the time or energy for a full blown fanfiction right now, so why not drabbles? Yeah, others have done it but it's all I can do for now. I know, this show is not real liked. I honestly don't have a problem with that, as long as comments are creative and not "this show sucks." But I personally like this fandom and there are worse shows out there.

These little shorts for Supernoobs will include as many characters as possible and possibly even multiple pairings, just be warned. They will range from comedy to serious. I think that's all I have to say. I have another list of prompts seperate from my other drabbles, and just like them these won't be frequent updates for now because of college. You are free to send in requests, but be warned it might take time to get to them.

Like regular supernoobs, the chapters are generally rated K+. If a chapter is more mature and thus needs that rating, it will be noted ahead of time.

I think that's all. Enjoy!


	2. Late Night Studies, Friends, and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Late Night Studies, Friends, and Coffee  
> Amount of Words: 299  
> Genre: Friendship  
> Notes: Started off with this general one as it was something I really had to write. I know, it's more serious then comedy but still, I got to explore the relationships in depth. Obviously, this is a bit of a future fic, with the group being in tenth grade. Also, this is sort of a authors universe in the sense of how the group got together, as it was not explained in the show I believe. If it was I apologize.

He couldn’t deny there was a big jump for him in his relationships. Back when he was a meek little kid, he had no one to play with. No one to talk to. Usually, he was the one tricked into doing things he didn’t want to do and blamed when he didn’t do anything wrong.

Roach moved into the area about second grade and the two quickly because friends despite some differences. Shope was their next friend, after bothering her every day in third grade to help the two with their homework. Kevin was the last one in the group, finally becoming friends with the other three in fifth grade after bullying them for about six years.

Here they were, camping out at the Roach’s house as tenth graders, pulling an all nighter for those end-of-semester papers and studying for their upcoming finals. (Because as luck would probably have it, they would have to battle the virus over the course of next week and thus have no time to study and fail their finals.)

Laying his head on the desk where his history research paper was about three-fourths finished, Tyler was about to close his eyes when he heard the faint click of a door. Next thing he knew, there was a decent size coffee cup placed in front of him, courtesy of Shope and Kevin’s run to the local coffee shop to keep them all caffeinated to finish what they were doing.

Back then, Tyler wondered if there was such a thing as true friendship. Today, the complete opposite. He would never trade the memories he have gained for anything, even if that meant that his past would have to have hardships to get there. He took a sip of the coffee and smiled at Shope and Kevin.


End file.
